


I Hate Dates

by justiceandmight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandmight/pseuds/justiceandmight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to ask Derek to the Valentine's Day dance. Is that so much ask? Apparently, it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Dates

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of Valentine's Day, here is some fluff. So much fluff.

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to do it, Scotty. It’s gonna happen! This is the year, I can feel it in my bones!”

“Yeah you are! It’s gonna be awesome, it’s going to be ridiculous, it’s gonna be the bomb!”

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Not a clue.”

“Despite that, your complete support of me is very much appreciated.”

“Always bro, now tell me, what are you going to do this year?”

“I’m going to ask out Derek Hale.” Stile paused. “Vocalizing it like that, kinda makes me want to throw up.”

“Do you want me to hold you, brotha?”

“Yes please.”

Scott scooted closer to Stiles, they had been sitting in Scott’s den, playing video games. Scott put his arm over Stiles shoulder, and hummed.

“Would you like some words of encouragement, or tough love?” Scott petted Stiles hair.

“Encouragement please. I feel like the next few weeks are going to be tough enough.”

“True enough, okay then. Ahem. Stiles, you is kind, you is smart, you is important. You can ask Derek Hale out, and he will totally say yes. I couldn’t name all the reasons why he would say yes. I know he would, because to me, you are perfect.”

“Hahaha, to me, you’re perfect too. I really want to ask him out to the Valentine’s Day dance, but I think it’s too cheesy. I mean, our first date would be slow dancing in a hot gymnasium, that is filled with heart motifs and cinnamon candy. Oh my god, that sounds like a John Hughes movie.”

“C’mon! I think it’ll be great! You can buy him a box of chocolates and flowers. Sway to the beat of acoustic Ellie Goulding, it’ll be romantic! Oh, and for the dance, you can get him a bouquet of roses and a boutonniere, since it’s semi-formal. Allison is getting me one to match her dress.”

“You make an appealing case. I totally should. I mean, if you want to be with me, you get all the cheese. The cheesy flowers, the cheesy chocolates, hell, I’ll even ask him out in a cheesy way. It’s gonna be a Gouda night, it’ll Brie the best night ever.” 

“Totally grate.”

* * *

 

Stiles had been planning how to ask out Derek, for the entire week after he spoke with Scott. Seven days of agony and seven nights of torture had translated into a very complicated scheme that would involve a Scott and Erica’s help. Stiles knew that Scott would help him, because they were best friends 5ever, and would support all of his dreams. However, getting Erica to help him would be more difficult.

 

“Erica, I need your help. Please.”

“No.”

“You didn’t even listen to why!”

“I don’t need to know why, all I need to know, is that I am way to busy right now, to help you with your problems.”

 

Shit shit shit. Stiles needed Erica’s help. She one of Derek’s best friends, and truthfully, the only one that would probably be willing to help him- at all. More importantly, she could get Finstock to let them use the speakers on the lacrosse field. For some reason, Finstock was slightly intimidated by her.

 

“Wait. WAIT.” Stiles flailed, and clasped her hand. “Maybe, I can help you, and then you can help me?”

“I’m listening.”

“If I can help you, with your busy schedule. You can help me?”

“Hm...What do you need from me?”

“I need you to help me ask Derek to the V-Day Dance?”

“Fucking finally. God, the immature lovesick gazing from you has been tiring.”

“Hey! I resent that accusation. I will have you know, I barely glance, let alone gaze.”

“Mhm, Sure. I need you to help me pass the AP History test this week. Chung is not messing around”

“Crap. I’m not taking AP History with Chung. I’m taking it with Yukimura. They teach different units at different times.”

“Well, either you help me pass, or you don’t get my help.” She smiled slyly. “Or, you can ask him out without my help?”

“I am both frightened of you, and admire your cutthroat tactics.” Stiles racked his brain, he had two papers, and a AP Chem test coming up this week, he didn’t have the time to learn the different units.

“Lydia!”

“What?”

“If I can get Lydia to help you, will it still work? She’s in your class, I know she is. She complains about Chung’s sweater-vests all the time!”

Erica narrowed her eyes, and thought it over.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

Stiles threw a ball of paper at Derek’s back.

“Pst. Derek. Derek! I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me!” Stiles whined. Stiles and Derek were sitting at their desks, waiting for class to start.

“If you know I’m ignoring you, then you don’t have to get louder. I can hear you just fine.” Derek turned around, and threw the paper ball back at Stiles.

“Butthead, how did band practice go this morning?” Stiles grinned.

“Greenberg threw up in his french horn.”

Stiles just about swooned. Disgusted Derek scrunched his nose!

‘Gross. Scrunchy noses, thats what I’m swooning over?’ Stiles sighed internally. 

He was in love, so sue him.

“What a train wreck, and what a shame that you didn’t get your full hour of blowing in.” Stiles paused, and watched Derek raise his eyebrow, even as the tips of his ears reddened. “Your clarinet I mean. You must be great at blowing ...clarinets.”

“Jokes about blowing my clarinet? Original.” Derek smirked and licked his lips. 

Their english teacher arrived, and began to quiet the class. Derek leaned in and whispered.

“It’s a shame though, no one ever thinks to comment on my reed sucking skills.” He whispered, and then turned toward the front of the class.

Stiles made an unintelligible noise.

What is his life?!

 

* * *

 

“Lydiaaaa.” 

“No.”

“What?! You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I don’t need to hear the words, I need to hear your tone. You sound like you want to sell me a car. Whatever your metaphorical car is, it is not going to happen.” 

“I’m going to ask Derek Hale out.”

 

Lydia paused.

 

“Is this you hypothetically asking him out, or in reality?”

“Reality. I am going to ask him out, and I figure, I’d go big or go home.” 

“I’m listening.”

“I really like him, and I’ve made a plan, that will help me ask him out, except-”

“Except?”

“I need Erica’s help, and Erica won’t help me, unless I help her.”

“What does she need?”

“Help with AP History?”

“You idiot.”

“I know! I know! But please, help me, help her. You’re helping me, and I’ll help you too! Helping!”

“First of all, I need you to stop talking, like three minutes ago. Second, I will help Erica, but only if you get Isaac Lahey to take me to the dance.”

“What?! I thought you were going with Aiden?” 

“No. Aiden and I have broken up, and now I want Isaac to ask me out.”

“Wouldn’t you have been able to get him to ask you out, without my help?”

“Of course I would, but it will be much more entertaining to get you to so instead.

“Not cool.”

She raised an eyebrow. Stiles frowned.

“Gah, fine. The worst.”

 

* * *

       Derek and Stiles  were sharing a seat, as they rode back on the school bus to a lacrosse tournament in the next county over. Scott was at the front of the bus playing Flappy Bird with Isaac cheering him on. When they had gotten on the bus, Scott had pointedly sat next to Isaac, and waggled his eyebrows at Derek, who was sitting a few rows back. Stiles had had to quickly sit next Derek, at least before Boyd could. Boyd had just rolled his eyes, and pulled out some snacks to share with Danny instead. 

 

So there they were, twenty five minutes into their hour long bus ride, sharing an iPod. Derek had started dozing, and had soon fallen asleep. His head was leaning on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles was swooning internally. 

 

‘Be still my quivering heart.’

 

Stiles palms sweated. Derek’s side was warm against Stiles; his hair was slightly damp from a shower earlier.

Stiles slowly wrapped his arm around Derek’s shoulders, and leaned his head atop of Derek. His chest felt warm and happy- he could get used to this.

He soon dozed off too.

 

Scott being the perfect human he is, snapped a picture of them on his phone. Scott knew Stiles would die over it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Isaac, how’s it going dude?”

“Good.” Isaac squinted at Stiles. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?! Can’t a guy ask a friend how their day has been? Rude.”

“No, no, people most certainly, you on the other hand, would never.”

“Whoa, now that was a bit uncalled for!”

“Well? Why the sudden interest in me?”

“Pft. Fine. I think you should ask Lydia to the Valentines Day dance.”

“What? Why? I thought she was going with Aiden?”

“Oh Isaac, you are so streets behind. Aiden and Lydia are no longer together. Which makes this the perfect opportunity for you to ask her out.”

“I don’t know... What if she says no?”

“She won’t! I have it on good authority she won’t!”

“Whose?”

“Whose what?”

“Whose authority?”

“The authority of...” Stiles scrunched his face. “Me?”

“Not good enough. I wouldn’t ask her, unless I knew for sure, she would say yes.”

“Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Please, just trust me, would I ever lead you astray?”

“Yes.”

“Fair enough, but please know, that a certain genius, asked me to do this, not as a favour for them, but as a form of torture for me.”

“Which genius?”

“Who do you think?”

Isaac seemed to contemplate the thought for a long time.

“I’ll only ask her, if you get Allison to help me find a gift for Lydia.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, if you can get Allison to help me get Lydia a Valentine’s gift, then I’ll ask her out.”

“You suck. Deal.”

* * *

 

 

“Do you want some of my date bar?

“Scotty, what have I told you a thousand times?”

“Ugh, I was just trying to share, please not this again."

“No, no, no, I appreciate the gesture, but I really think it needs to be said.”

“Stiles, please don’t do this-”

“I HATE DATES.”

“Oh my god-”

“Dates are the worst! People think they are so sweet, and great, but I know better!”

“Stiles I really don’t need to hear-”

“I’d rather eat dirt than have a date. Fuck dates, give me ice cream instead; just me, myself, and some rocky road.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“Your face is ridiculous.”

“Your jeep is ridiculous.”

“Take that back! I outta!” Stiles wound his arm up, like he was Charlie Chaplin, getting ready to fake punch Scott. Instead he ended up knocking into Derek.

“Whoa, sorry man, didn’t see you there!” Stiles grinned up at Derek, and shuffled closer to Scott to make room for Derek, except Derek didn’t join them like he usually did. His face looked frown-y and sad.

“Hey you alright, Der?”

“Yeah, I’m just realizing that you can’t always get what you want.”

“They run out of the giant cookies again? Don’t worry I think Paige grabbed you an extra one!” Scott grinned.

“Thanks. See you later.” He looked at Stiles with eyes that seemed wistful and sad.

Derek walked towards Paige, who was sitting with Isaac and Kira.

‘Derek must really like those cookies.’ Stiles sighed. ‘Note to self: Derek has a sweet tooth. And a sweet bum.’

 

* * *

 

“Allison, I need a favour." 

“Sure, whats up?”

“Thats it? You’ll do it?”

“I mean, as long as its reasonable, I’ll try to.” She flashed her dimples in a smile.

‘Oh, so this is what a benevolent angel looks like.’ Stiles thought to himself.

“Can you take Isaac shopping for Valentines day gifts? He wants to get Lydia something.”

“Absolutely, that sounds like fun. I’ll bring Scott, and that way I can see what he might want too.”

“I can tell you what he wants right now. Oh wait, he already has it.”

“What is it?”

“Your love.”

Allison burst into giggles, as she rolled her eyes and shoved Stiles.

“You’re gross. I’ll text Isaac details. This Valentines day is going to be so much fun.”

‘I sure hope so.’

Stiles gazed at Derek, who was standing down the hall at Paige’s locker.

‘Damn it, Erica was right about the gazing.’

________________

 

Stiles’ heart was beating hard; he felt sweaty and nervous.

 

Today is the day.  

He was going to ask Derek out, during lacrosse practice. Go big or go home right?

 

       There was going to be a delivery of a dozen red roses coming by after school, Scott was in charge of picking them up. Coach Finstock gave Erica permission to use the sound system for the lacrosse field. Coach only let Erica use the sound system after a lot of bargaining and scary looks. There was a fancy box of chocolates in Stiles locker, as well as a gigantic heart shaped cookie. The only thing missing from the equation was Derek.

 

 

        Stiles had been nervous all day. Sure, he and Derek were friends. Derek would let him down easy, if he didn’t feel the same, hell he might go with Stiles just to spare him the humiliation of rejection. He just hoped that Derek would like him back. Stiles had had a crush on Derek since the eighth grade, but only after being partners for a project last year, and Stiles fallen in love with Derek. This was it, the culmination of almost five years of tender affection, coming together in one large, cheesy declaration of intent.

 

         The bell for lunch rang, and Stiles gathered his belongings and left class. He spotted Derek further down the hall, Paige by his side. Stiles liked Paige, no really, he did. Sure, he was slightly jealous she dated Derek in tenth grade, but they weren’t together, so what did it matter anymore? Right? Derek and Paige were no longer a couple, just friends who hung out, sat together at lunch occasionally, Derek would carry her instrument case sometimes, and give her single roses-

 

Why was Derek giving her a rose?

 

WHY WAS DEREK GIVING HER A ROSE?

 

Stiles hurried down the hall, until he was right behind them.

 

“Hey Derek, hey Paige. Whats up guys?”

“Stiles! Good! Hows it going?” Paige smiled

Derek made a complicated face, it was as if his face was spasming between a glare, frown, and smile.

“I’m good. Great. Fabulous. Not as fabulous as that rose you’ve got there. Where is that from?” Stiles sweated.

“This dork, just asked me to the Valentines dance with a rose. What a cheeseball right?” Paige shoved at Derek.

“Thats me. A cheeseball.” Derek replied, deadpan.

“You guys are going to the dance? Like our school dance? Together? The one on the fourteenth? Friday? On behalf of Valentines day?”

“Thats the one. Are you to be there?” 

“Me? To a valentines dance? No, not my scene.”

“Clearly. I’m sure everyone knows you and dates aren’t meant to be.” He pointedly looked at Stiles, and flashed a mean smile.

Paige rammed her elbow into Derek’s ribs.

Was it suddenly harder to breath in here? Stiles was having troubles getting air, which was expected of course, humiliation always feels like your ribs are collapsing. 

“Yeah. You’re absolutely right. Plus, I don’t have who would want to go with me anyways, I’m just gross immature Stiles. What a joke? Ha.”

Instantly Derek looked horrified, his face filled with remorse.

 

“Anyways, I hope you and Paige have fun at the dance, I’ll see you later.” 

“Stiles-”

 

Stiles rushed down the hall even as Derek tried to stop him. 

‘Ouch. So this is how it feels to have your heart broken.’

* * *

_To: Erica_

_Plan is off_

_From: Erica_

_What? Why? Do not tell me you wimped out._

_To: Erica_

_He’s going to the dance with Paige_

_From: Erica_

_What? Since when?!_

_To: Erica_

_idk, but thanks for the help. See you monday_

 

Stiles had already texted Scott, what had happened. Scott being the greatest friend ever, said he would work on dismantling all the other parts of the plan.

 

Stiles called his dad.

 

“Stiles, there had better be a good reason you are calling me right now, instead of being in class.”

“Dad...can I go home?” Stiles voice cracked. He was sitting alone in his jeep. He could not go to AP Lit, knowing that Derek would be there.

“Whats wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not sick. I just...want to go home if thats okay?”

“Yeah thats fine. Do you want me to pick you up? Can you drive?”

“I can drive. I just want to go home.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now, I’ll see you at home. Love you.”

“Love you too son.”

 

Stiles drove home. He stumbled up stairs, threw off of shirt and pants, then crawled into bed.

He cried himself to sleep.

________________

 

“Stiles. Stiles!” Someone shook Stiles awake.

“Wha- Whose there?” Stiles slurred, as he clawed he blanket out of the way. He opened his eyes blearily. 

 

Scott was sitting on his bed, and strangely enough, Paige was there as well, standing at the window.

 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Scott gently asked.

“Like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat. Whats going on?” Stiles’ head throbbed from all his crying earlier, his throat and eyes were scratchy.

 

Paige came up to the bed and sat on the other side.

 

“I’m not going to the dance with Derek anymore! The only reason we were going in the first place, was because I pestered him into taking me! I wanted Laura to take me, but she said that she wouldn’t be able to make it home until the week after, and I thought I might was well bring Derek, but only as friends! Please, please don’t think we’re together, because we are not!”

 

Stiles’ head whirled.

 

“You’re not?”

“No! I’m dating his sister!” 

“Oh. Thats good. Or bad, I guess it depends if you wanted to be with him.” Stiles still felt awful about the things Derek said.

“Wait, what are you even doing here, how do you even know about this?”

“Thats my fault.” Scott smiled sheepishly. “I felt pretty upset after you told me what happened, and I might have been talking loudly about it with Allison and Boyd in the hall. Loudly enough, that Derek overheard, and made me tell him what was going on. We might have yelled a few things after that.”

“Nooo.” Stiles groaned. “Why would you do that? He is totally free to feel anything he wants.”

“Stiles! Have you not been listening to what I’ve said? Derek and I are not together!”

 

“I heard you, but just because you aren’t together, is not an indicator that he likes me. You heard him in the hall. Dates and I don’t go together, which clearly translates to Derek not being able to imagine me on a date with anyone, let alone him. For all I know, thinks I’m pathetic of making up some elaborate plan to ask him out, and when it fell through, I went home and cried myself to sleep, like a huge baby. Not particularly attractive.” 

“You are a huge nimrod, if you think Derek doesn’t like you. All he ever does it talk about you, and how you’re so smart and funny and attractive. I have no idea why he would say those things.”

“I might.” Scott interjected. “Apparently he overheard you bashing on dates that one time I offered you some of my snack bar. He thought we knew he was standing behind us, and were talking about dates on purpose; that we were trying to send him a message, or something. He thought of dates as in romantic dates, not the food. Thats why he seemed so angry and sad.”

“I would never do anything like that! Oh my god! Does he not know that!?" 

“I think its clear that both of you don’t know how the other feels. Derek likes you so much, but he is super scared about being rejected by you. I think he was just over-anticipating it. You two should talk this over amongst yourselves. Now, go outside.” Paige gently pulled him out of bed.

“You can’t tell me to leave my own home!” Stiles paused. “He likes me?! I would never reject him.”

“I know this, now hurry and GO OUTSIDE!”

“Wow, you are loud, fine, fine, let me get dressed.”

“We’ll be waiting outside, but hurry man, you don’t want to miss this.” Scott gave Stiles a thumbs up, as he followed Paige outside.

 

Stiles got dressed in a daze, still trying to process all the new information. 

Scott was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

“If he does anything else to hurt you, I’ll kick his ass.”

Stiles grinned.

 

“I love you, Scott.”

“Love you too Stiles. Now go to the back yard, there is something waiting for you.” 

“Okay... Aren’t you coming?"

“No, I’m going to head home, Paige has already left. Good luck.” 

“Thank you? See you.”

 

Stiles headed to the backyard. He opened the backdoor, and was met with the warm glow of dozens of tea light candles that were lit up, and scattered on the deck. Derek stood in the center, wearing his leather jacket and a scared smile. The night air was crisp, and Stiles could see his breath. The candles cast a soft shadows, making Derek look soft and vulnerable. Stiles tentatively stepped towards Derek.

 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

The corners of his mouth were pulled down, Derek just stood there, not saying anything.

“What’s going on Derek?”

“Stiles I-” Derek looked conflicted. He came closer, and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “I’m sorry. I should have never said those things. They’re not true, and I’m sorry.”

“But they are. Aren’t they?” Stiles monotoned. “I haven’t been on a date before, no one wants to date weird ol’ me.”

“Stop! Please, don’t think that about yourself, or think that any of that crap I said was remotely true. I...I was angry and disappointed, and I lashed out at you.”

“Why? Hell, if you believed I would do something so underhanded, shouldn’t you be happy that you got me off your back?”

“I would never want you gone. I was going to ask you out that day. I told Kira, Boyd, and Paige. I thought you had found out, and that was your way of letting me down easy. I thought you were talking about dating dates.”

“You were going to ask me out?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why you’re here now? To ask me out, after you intentionally hurt me?”

“I know I hurt you, I can’t say how sorry I am. It was petty and mean. I would take it back if I could.”

“Why did you ask Paige to the dance then?”

“Laura requested I take Paige out. She didn’t want both of us to just mope around alone on Valentines.”

“So you’re saying, that you wanted to ask me out, but thought I was rejecting you, so you lashed out because you couldn’t deal with your feelings? And now you’re here, in trying to fix this, and ask me out? Are you seriously trying to say that is all true?” 

 

Derek looked crushed.

 

“It is. I’m sorry if I messed it all up. I’ll go, Boyd and Paige will be by later to clean up the mess.”

 

Derek pulled his too-long sleeves over his hands and then tucked them into his pockets. He turned to leave.

 

“You’re a real butthead. You know that? You’re the most ridiculous, complicated, dense person I’ve ever met. If you leave this deck, I will deck you.”

 

Derek stopped his descent down the stairs, and turned around.

 

“I have liked and loved you for far too long, and have never done anything about it. But I’m going to do something now.” Derek started to smile, he clambered up the

stairs towards Stiles.

 

“Go to the dance with me?”

Derek just swept Stiles into his arms and kissed him.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were curled up on the back porch swing, a blanket covering both of them.

“Why didn’t you tell Erica? Erica knew I was going to ask you out.”

“I tried to tell her, but she cut me off, and said that unless I was a history genius, she was busy.”

“That’s probably slightly my fault, I swore her to secrecy, and bribed her with Lydia.”

“I’m not going to ask.”

“So you asked Boyd, Kira, and Paige for help?”

“Yeah, Kira forced me to go to Ikea, and buy all the tea lights. Otherwise I was going to use the candles my mom uses at the dinner table.”

“Probably not the best idea.” 

“No, probably not. Boyd dropped us off, and promised to come back and clean things up, if things didn’t work out.”

 

Stiles kissed Derek’s ear.

 

“Things worked out.”

“Yeah...” Derek whispered as Stiles started kissing down the line of Derek’s neck.

“We have great friends.”

Derek just nodded, and tipped his head back, allowing more access to the soft skin below his jaw. 

“Is your dad going to be home tonight?”

“No, he won’t be home until morning.” Stiles hissed as Derek sucked a hickey onto his neck. 

“We have to blow out all these candles before we go back inside.”

“We all know you can blow for a long time.”

“ Yeah, but do you want to see my reed sucking skills?” 

“Oh my god.”

Stiles was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

 

The next day, when Scott texted Stiles, asking how the rest of the night had gone, Stiles texted him back with a picture of little piece of wood? Whatever that was supposed to mean, with the caption:

 

‘Perfect.’

 

What a weirdo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can follow the tumblr blog my friend and I run  
> [here](http://thewizardandthebarracuda.tumblr.com/)  
> Stop by and say hi, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
